universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Caillou
Enterance Bicycle Caillou rides his bike to the battlefield. Moveset Standard B- Pizza Throw Caillou gets in a chef uniform and tosses a pizza upward. Just like Chuck E. Cheese's Up B. Opponents in the way will get healed if they're over Caillou. If Caillou misses, The pizza hits him giving him 5% damage Side B- Very loud drum playing Caillou gets out his toy drum and hits it with toy drumsticks. Opponents will be blown away (No Damage) If Caillou gets hit, The drum and drumsticks can hit Caillou. Giving him 5% damage (Each) Up B- Going to the moon Caillou gets in his rocket and blasts off. The rocket explodes if you hit a wall or the floor of the stage or even in air. The explosion only hurts Caillou, Not opponents (Like Irate Gamer's Up B) Down B- Gilbert Caillou gets his cat out. He will do nothing but sit there and lick his paw. Opponents can't kick him out. Which means Gilbert will stay here for the rest of the match. But you can put Gilbert back if Caillou uses Down B again Final Smash- Caillou Joins the Circus Caillou gets in his bed, which somehow appears there. He wakes up, telling Gilbert that he dreamed about a tiger and that his father will take him to the circus today. So, he deicdes to get dressed, during this time he takes some damage while attempting to put on his clothes. Once he finishes, he will realize that he forgot to brush his teeth. So he gets out a toothbrush and toothpaste. His dad appear out of nowhere, which Caillou tells him he got dressed all by himself. His dad saw that (As he exclaimed.) Caillou then tells him that he doesn't want to be late for the circus. But his Dad then tells him that the circus isn't until tommorow. Resulting Caillou to sob a bit. His dad then tells him to go help him and make breakfest. Caillou rejects the idea, and begins to play with a toy car. The wheel falls off of it, which he calls it "Silly". He then begins to throw a tantrum. Walk up to him, and you'll take some damage from him. During this time, Caillou also takes damage as well. Hitting Caillou during his tantrum or anytime while the Final Smash is active, cancels it. This is the longest final smash ever. KO Sounds KO Sound 1: HEY! KO Sound 2: MOOOOMMY!!! Star KO: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Screen KO: Oof! Taunts Down Taunt: "Teddy!" (A giant Teddy Bear Falls on him and does 15% damage to himself.) Side Taunt: *Rubs his head Thinking* Up Taunt: *Roars like a lion* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: That's me *Giggles* Victory 2: *Doris (Caillou's Mom) appears and says* "You're getting to be a big boy" Victory 3: *Enjoys his pizza* Lose/Clap: *Pouting* Lose/Clap 2: Tries to Kick the Soccer Ball but Fails and Lands on the Ground. Other Attacks TBA Character Description TBA Role in Subspace Emissary TBA Snake Codec TBA Trivia *"Caillou" is French for "Pebble" or "Small Rock Classic Mode TBA Moveset Theme Caillou Trap Remix (Possibly) K.O.s & Taunts theme Caillou credits theme Extras Costumes *Normal (Yellow Shirt) *Later Season 1 episodes (Grey Shirt) * * * Victory Theme Caillou's theme song Series Icon The Caillou logo Video(s) TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Joke Category:PBS Kids Category:Bald Category:Weird Characters Category:Kid Category:YouTube Poop Category:Male Category:Human Category:Team United Category:Internet Meme Category:Hero or Villain Category:Creepypasta'd Category:Weak Category:Book Character Category:Trophy Gunner Category:Canada Category:"Villains" Category:French-Canadian Category:Not an actual Pebble Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Pretty Much Everyone Hater Category:Ruined by GoAnimate Category:Characters Who Have a Secret Alternate Losing Pose Category:Teletoon Category:Cartoon dudes voiced by women Category:Annoying Characters Category:French